Smokey Black Nights
by ToBecomeAClown
Summary: “Rebecca?” He repeated, this time questioning me. His eyes were dripping with sorrow, but I wouldn’t let myself believe the penetrating stare. “Leave.” I repeated. ChaseRebecca, slight ChaseLola


**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated my stories in a while. I've been busy. Go to my profile to vote for the next couple you want me to write about. Read and Review.**

As I walked up the stairs to go to bed that first night, I paused. I turned and saw nothing but darkness. A wave of shame and portrayal came rushing toward me and I sat down on the top step and started to cry.

It's never been the same here since he has left. I always wanted to move out, but no one wanted to put up enough money for the small, dark house, that's only big enough for two people. May I emphasize that it's big enough for two people. Not one person. Two people. I hate living here still.

_Flashback_

"_Alright, after unpacking all day from our honeymoon, I am so exhausted. It's time for me to go to bed." I said as I stood up, placing a kiss on his lips and walking up the stairs. _

"_Goodnight Munchkins." He finally replied. _

_As I walked back down the stairs, laughing slightly at his silly nickname. _

"_What?" I asked as I approached him._

"_I said goodnight munchkins."_

I finally enabled myself to stand back up and head to bed. I then lied down on my over-sized bed and thought again.

I thought about the day the snow fell down in New York City.

_Flashback_

"_Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! Oh, Chase!" I exclaimed when I saw the first snowflake. _

"_Oh, it's so pretty! How did I go twenty one years without seeing this?" I was so excited._

"_Not as pretty as you," Chase began, "Nothing's as pretty, or great as you, Rebecca. I love you so much." I started to tear up as he went down onto a knee. _

"_I love you," he repeated, "Rebecca, will you marry me?"_

"_Chase, yes, Chase!" _

I thought about the day the roses were thrown.

_Flashback_

"_Rebecca, you look beautiful!" My sister and maid-of-honor, Janet exclaimed._

"_Chase is the luckiest man alive. You look even better than I did on my wedding day, and trust me that is a difficult thing to do. I looked freaking awesome on my wedding day."_

_I laughed slightly and said, "Thanks, but I'm still really nervous."_

"_You're going to be nervous no matter what, but hey, Chase proposed to you right? You didn't pressure him into it or anything? You have nothing to be afraid of. Chase loves you and his love with last forever."_

I started to cry again at that. I have too much reminiscing to do. He just left this morning. How was I ever supposed to get through it?

I thought about Honolulu.

_Flashback_

"_I'm sorry." Chase kept apologizing. _

"_Baby, don't be sorry." I encouraged while rubbing his uninjured arm._

"_What you did was great," I started, "Saving that girl from falling off that rock climbing wall. Sure, you broke your wrist, but she could've been killed. You saved her."_

_He smiled at me and said, "I love you."_

No you don't. If you loved me you wouldn't have left me to go 'your own way' which is really into Lola's pants.

I thought about this morning.

_Flashback_

"_Morning." I greeted happily._

"_Hey." He said as he sat down at our round, wooden table._

"_What's wrong?" I said, sitting across from him, with a cup of freshly brewed coffee in my hands._

"_Rebecca, listen." He paused for a while, avoiding eye contact with me. "I love you, you know that, but maybe we could think about separating for a while."_

"_What!" I screamed. "Wha,Wha?" I stuttered. I was so confused, and sad, shocked. Just completely overwhelmed. _

"_Rebecca," He started, but I didn't want him to finish._

"_Get out." I finally said._

"_Rebecca?" He repeated, this time questioning me. His eyes were dripping with sorrow, but I wouldn't let myself believe the penetrating stare. "Leave." I repeated. _

I realized that I shouldn't have let him leave. I'll never see him again.

I thought about every night of our short lasting marriage.

It felt weird to walk up those stairs every night and to not hear "Goodnight Munchkins". Every time I got to the step he would always say it, I had to try to step on the step again. Thinking and hoping that maybe I would hear it again.

_Chase's POV_

I looked at Lola and kissed her forehead. I closed my eyes to think about her. I miss her.

Lola turned off the light and into the silent darkness I whispered, "Goodnight Munchkins."

**So, how do you like it? Sorry for any grammatical errors I made. I got a new computer today and am still getting used to the way the new Microsoft and everything works. Also, I was trying to rush because I have to wake up in six hours for Church so….. Anyway, enough with my excuses. Please review and vote on my poll on my profile! Thanks!**


End file.
